


This Was Not The Plan

by seiji



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apples, John with a sword, M/M, Vampire Sherlock, sword not appearing in this image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiji/pseuds/seiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart inspired by bendingsignpost's "Stranger at the Gate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Not The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stranger at the Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334825) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



**Author's Note:**

> brushpen, colored pencil, opaque white pen
> 
> [crossposted from tumblr](http://4seiji.tumblr.com/post/18150322475/strangeratthegate)


End file.
